


Circus AU A-Team Masterpost for smallfandombang

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Circus AU A-Team Masterpost for smallfandombang

So those walls and icons are made for [](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/profile)[**crazyfoolstiney**](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/) 's AU Outside Looking in. Unfortunately her muse deserted her in the middle of the writing process. I loved the first draft so much, I was already able to make all the walls required. I am allowed to post them even without the story. Except the first two they'd also fit Stiney's Secret Santa story.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/357958/357958_original.jpg)   
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/358157/358157_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/357694/357694_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/357403/357403_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/357348/357348_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/356877/356877_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/356684/356684_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/356196/356196_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/356354/356354_original.jpg)


End file.
